News Spreader! Episode 16
''With Wolf being dead, Serenity has to tell everyone... How can Wolfgang learn things without his father? '' ( Serenity looks at the ground, trying to hold her tears in ) Serenity) Guys... I got bad news... Airzel) What now! Crimson) What? Nuzamaki90) It can't be... Serenity) Umm.... Can you get everyone else, who is here, here? Airzel) Ugh... Crimson) Okay! Nuzamaki90) Guess I should... ( Crimson, Airzel, and Nuzamaki90 take off to get everyone else ) Wolfgang) Mommy, I'm going to go see somebody... Serenity) Who? ( Wolfgang runs off ) Serenity) Never mind, too late -_-''' '''May) WAHHH! Serenity) Ugh... Just when I'm going to have to say bad news too! ( Serenity walks into her room and picks May up ) Serenity) It's alright, Mommy gots you... ( Rocks May back and forth ) ( Serenity starts looking at a picture ) Serenity)... That's Wolf and me, when we were 17... Good times... Boy! I miss Wolf, so much now! BOOM! BOOM! Serenity) That's coming from the cave entrance, I guess... ( Walks over to the entrace and pushes the button, so the cave door lifts up ) Nintendocan) I'm back. Aslihian) So this is the cave... DinoQueen13) Fits... for a wolf... PYRUSGUARDIAN) Can we come in? Serenity) Sure... ( Aslihian, Nintendocan, PYUSGUARDIAN, and DinoQueen13 enter the cave ) ( Mean while in the bakugan room ) Wolfgang) WOLFIE! ( Looks around ) Wolfgang) Earth to Wolfie! ( Still is looking around ) Wolfgang) COME ON OUT ALREADY! Nitro Wolfie) Why? Wolfgang) Because, I have to tell you somethings! Nitro Wolfie) Fine! ( Goes towards Wolfgang ) ''' '''Wolfgang) First off... ( Takes Volf and Cyber Slash Ingram out of his pocket ) You have two new friends... Volf is mine... and Cyber Slash Ingram was Daddy's back up bakugan... Nitro Wolfie) BACK UP! WHERE IS WOLF, I NEED TO SEE HIM! Wolfgang) Daddy's dead... Nitro Wolfie) He can't be... Wolfgang) He is! Nitro Wolfie) I believed you... It's just impossible, HE'S MY PARTNER! I CAN'T WORK ALONE! Wolfgang) You... You and Cyber Slash Ingram can be with me... Nitro Wolfie) You're a small little runt! Wolfgang) RUNT! How about we brawl! I win and you two have to join me! Nitro Wolfie) And if I win... You have to... do... Wolfgang) Dodo? What? Nitro Wolfie) I don't know yet... Wolfgang) Anyways, we'll settle this tomorrow! Nitro Wolfie) Fine! Cyber Slash Ingram) Actually, I'll join Wolfgang right now... Wolfgang) Seriously? Cyber Slash Ingram) No... I was just kidding! Wolfgang) Oh... Cyber Slash Ingram) YES! I'LL JOIN YOU! Wolfgang) I'm only 5! Can you just say yes or no! Cyber Slash Ingram) N... YES! Wolfgang) Okay then... ( Walks out of the room ) Cyber Slash Ingram) See... NOW HE LEFT US! Volf) 0_0 My master left me! Nitro Wolfie) Volf! Who do you think you are? Volf) What? Nitro Wolfie) I mean, you look like me! Your name is near the sound of mines! Volf) Okay... WOLFGANG! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! ... Volf) He did leave me with this piece of old garbage! Nitro Wolfie) OLD GARBAGE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS GARBAGE! Volf) Crap! Cyber Slash Ingram) KNOCK IT OFF! Volf and Nitro Wolfie) CRAPS! Nitro Wolfie) OH AND NOW YOU COPY ME! Cyber Slash Ingram) This is going to be a long day... ( Meanwhile, in the living room ) Serenity) Let me take roll... Taylean2002? Taylean2002) Here! Serenity) C22Helios? C22Helios) Present! Serenity) Nintendocan? Nintendocan) Tired, but here! Serenity) Wolfgirl12390? Wolfgirl12390) Here! Serenity) Valentin 98? Valentin 98) Here! Serenity) I know those three are here ( skips them )... PyrusMaster82? PyrusMaster82) HERE, STOP WITH THE SCHOOL WAY! Serenity) Those three are over there... Wolfgang? Wolfgang) Yes, Mommy! ( Sits on a love seat with May in his arms ) Serenity) And last, but not least... Wolf... ( Serenity's voice goes into a sad tone ) Crimson) Yeah... Where is Wolf... Wolfgang) He died! Serenity) Wolfgang! I was suppose to say that... Wolfgang) Sorry... Serenity) Anyways... yeah, Wolf has died... Nuzamaki90) o_O Airzel) FINALLY! Crimson) Wait, what? Serenity) WOLF IS DEAD! ( Runs into her room and tears are falling ) Airzel) I couldn't resist! DinoQueen13) I know you couldn't. Crimson) So WOLF IS DEAD? Nintendocan) YES! HE IS! Crimson) OKAY! Wolfgang) MOMMY! Wolfgang vs. Nitro Wolfie! Episode 17 What's your grade? A B C D F I can't grade with Wolf dead! D= Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Serenity Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Wolfgang Category:May Category:Nintendocan Category:Aslihian Category:DinoQueen13 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Nitro Wolfie Category:Volf Category:Cyber Slash Ingram Category:Taylean2002 Category:C22Helios Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Valentin 98 Category:Pyrusmaster82